Kai vs Tyson
by nekogurlkat
Summary: Tyson pulls a prank on Kai and the results could get ugly! Some bad language, please read and review.


DISCLAIMER - I don't own Kai, Tyson, Max or anything Beyblade.  
  
A/N Thank you to Charley for beta reading once again. I'm dedicating this story to Murai-Sakura because I love your stories and you gave me my first ever review. Oh yeah, and you're a really good friend ^_^  
  
"Quick, Tyson! Get out of there!" The blond-haired teen glanced out into the corridor once more.  
  
"Okay, okay, keep your pants on, Maxie." The navy-haired boy finished rummaging around in the suitcase he was looking through and stood up triumphantly. In his arms were a long white scarf and a pair of red and silver arm guards.  
  
"Tyson! He's coming!" Max hissed through the door hurriedly before turning and disappearing into the room next door. Tyson was left holding his bounty as a slate-haired fourteen-year-old entered the room, his muscular body wrapped in a fluffy white towel.  
  
"Buggar!" Tyson whispered as he ducked down and commando-rolled under the bed, the scarf and arm guards still clutched tightly in his hands. "If Kai finds me, I'm dead meat!" He thought to himself.  
  
The slate-haired boy let the towel drop to the floor and pulled on a clean pair of baggy blue jeans, his spidery hands fixing the silver clasp tight around his waist. Leaning over the suitcase, he brought out a black vest and slipped it on, the red trim contrasting sharply with his pale skin.  
  
Tyson took a panicky breath and curled up tighter under the bed as Kai searched his suitcase for the white scarf and arm guards he KNEW he had left there. Upon hearing the angry growl emitting from the miffed captain, Tyson let out a squeak of fright.  
  
Kai's head snapped round, his face looking bare without its normal war paint. His scarlet eyes narrowed in suspicion at the high-pitched noise. He took a couple of steps towards the bed, bare feet making dull thuds on the wooden floorboards.  
  
Tyson tensed and swore violently from his hiding place.  
  
"TYSON!" Kai bellowed, ducking down and yanking the culprit out by the feet. The slate-haired blader looked livid, his eyes flashing furiously.  
  
"Uh.Hee hee. howdy." Tyson stammered as Kai stood over him, eyeing the scarf and arm guards in Tyson's arms. "Oh great, now I'm in for it. Max, if you're psychic, you'll save my ass now." He thinks silently.  
  
"Damn you, Tyson, what the hell are you playing at? You immature little brat!" Kai wrestled his possessions from the boy on the floor in front of him. Throwing them on the bed, he sat on top of Tyson and threw a couple of harmless but deliberate punches at his face.  
  
"Agh, Kai, stop it, I'm sorry, okay? Get off me, I can't breathe. You should learn to take a joke, Mr. I-Haven't-Got-A-Sense-Of-Humour," Tyson gasped. He had made the bit about not being able to breathe up to get Kai off him. He could breathe really; Kai was feather-light.  
  
Reluctantly, Kai got off. "You are so bloody lucky I didn't take that seriously." He picked up his scarf and wrapped it around his neck, letting it fall stylishly down his back. He sat down on the bed and put on his arm guards, watching Tyson on the floor. "I might have made you wait there while everyone else had dinner."  
  
Tyson was about to retort, his mouth open, when Kai burst out laughing. The navy-haired teen was slightly shocked at seeing such a strange sight.  
  
"Sheesh, take it easy dude! You're scaring me. Mr. Sourpants LAUGHING?!" Tyson spluttered then yelled in pain as Kai's outburst eased up enough for him to dig a bony heel into his name-caller's ribs.  
  
"Watch it. I can still make you stay here." His captain threatened, wagging a finger in his general direction. "And another thing. I'm happy to forget this totally and forget the apocalyptically evil revenge I had planned for you, but only on the condition that YOU don't tell anyone I cracked up. Deal?"  
  
Tyson's eyes glinted mischievously. "Sure, Kai."  
  
Spotting the look in his eye, the slate-haired teen gave him a warning death-glare. "I'm not kidding, Tyson. You say one word about this and I'll lock you inside Max's suitcase with no food for the rest of the vacation."  
  
"Alright, alright. I swear I won't tell." Tyson raised his hands in surrender. He shuddered at the thought of no food. How could he live without it?  
  
Kai smirked. "Glad we've come to an agreement at long last, Granger. Now get the hell out of my room." He picked Tyson up by the scruff of the neck and lifted him clean off his feet and out of the room. The smart-mouthed kid landed on his backside in the corridor. With a grunt, he picked himself up and ran back to his own room.  
  
Grinning smugly, Kai shut the door to his room and locked it. Pulling out a small tin, he set about applying his blue shark-fins, knowing EXACTLY how to get his revenge on Tyson.  
  
****** 


End file.
